


Drunk in Love

by squeaks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Russian who can't handle her liquor, And a Maria who can't handle emotions, F/F, Or socially inapt idiots, They must be soulmates, why not both?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeaks/pseuds/squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-relationship.</p><p>Like the title says, Natasha has no filter after downing a few and sauntering up to Maria Hill's apartment. Cue one hell of a Sunday morning wake up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s pretend our boss-ass little Russian can actually get drunk. 
> 
> Also a massive thank you to Avesnongrata for playing beta to this!

Barton buying her a bottle of Peach Vodka a few days ago for her ‘birthday’ was probably the biggest mistake the archer had made around her in a very long time. The stuff tasted like candy water on her tastebuds and it didn’t take long – maybe three hours – for the almost empty bottle to be absentmindedly rolled under her coffee table and a very buzzed and determined Natasha to walk out her front door and twist her way through the faded New York streets to the apartment block which she had pinned down as Maria Hill’s.

She stood on the opposite side of the street, smiling wickedly at the row of refurbished factories that now served as sleek apartments.

For once she didn’t feel like the world was closing in on her at the thought of confronting Hill, so without missing a beat Natasha stumbled over to the fire escape between two buildings and after an embarrassing miss-aimed jump and grasp, hauled herself up and deftly worked her way into the window of the third floor’s corridor.

 

.  .  .

 

“Fuck _offff_ ” Maria growled, irritatedly twisting away from the racket of her front door being hammered in.

Despite all her annoyance, the Deputy still pawed around the side table to check her phone for SHIELD alerts or new messages. Like always there were a couple, but nothing urgent that would justify the sound of the gates of hell cracking open from the other side of her main door at _4 o’clock on a fucking Sunday morning_.

She lay there, simmering in drowsy rage.

 _Are you serious? Go away. Go far far far the fuck away_. She scowled, as if the tension in her body could somehow catapult the thoughts to her unwanted visitor. _Urgh_ _God! The neighbours will have my head in the morning if I don’t stop this jackass!_

She jerked away the sheets and stalked through the cold apartment, tugging on her hoodie and refusing to be anything but miserable about leaving the warm blankets.

As soon as she was within reach, she flicked open the locks and jolted the door out of the way so she could glower at the jackhammer on the other side, expecting some kind of trouble.

What she wasn’t expecting was a little voice to chirp, grinning sweetly with a slurred slander of “Hello Maria!”

“ _What_ ” Hill straightened up, frowning at the redhead in front of her. “What th- dammit Romanoff, the sun’s not even up and I’m not a SHIELD helpline. This better be important” she muttered, trying to force some sort of pleasantness into her voice. Her eyes habitually scanned around but both Natasha and the corridor around her seemed to be in one piece and trouble free. Nevertheless it was the last sight she was expecting to see.

“T’his inportant” Natasha slurred, cocking her head coyly and pulling her hand from her coat pocket to fold her arms in front of her. “Came to see you beautiful” she leered, eyes raking over Hill’s pyjama bottoms and SHIELD training hoodie with glee. _Hmmph she looks cute in civilians_ , she decided as she leant against the doorframe.

“What for?” Maria tried to hide her growl as she finally put together the odd tang in the air with the woman’s swaying movements and unfocused gaze. _When the hell did I start taking house calls from my drunk agents?_   _And of all people..?_

“For you” Natasha cooed in the same overly charming voice causing Hill to sigh as she pawed a hand over her face in an attempt to drag some of the drowsiness out of her.

“Yes Natasha, you come to see me for _what_?” she probed at a slower pace, trying to be patient. Surely this was some type of stupid joke or dare right? There would be a camera somewhere sending a live feed to a snickering Barton and the rest of their Delta Strike team in some lowly forgotten bar or apartment; it must be a game to see if the Spider can tangle the Deputy in her web. Maria stiffened her shoulders, refusing to be made a fool of either way.

“Well C’ptain” she half-heartedly saluted hoping it would lighten Hill’s mood, “I wanted to ask you to-”

The sound of a car alarm ringing from the streets had Natasha’s attention snapping behind her as she scanned the empty corridor. She let out a little pondering hum, lips quirking. Meanwhile, Maria clenched down on the urge to snap her fingers in front of Natasha’s damn face or grasp her shoulder and shake till Romanoff’s words fell out of her.

Mercifully, the redhead quickly turned back to her so she didn’t feel overly tempted to do something that the Widow would make her regret the next time she caught her in the sparing rings.

“To what?” Maria squeezed through her tightly locked teeth. There’s definitely hidden cameras.

Nat paused, confusion clogging her mind as she took in Hill’s tense form in front of her.

“Perk up darling, I only stopped by to make your day” she cheerfully tutted, smiling innocently at the now teeth-grinding brunette. Did she do something wrong?

“Romanoff this is going two ways; either you get to your fucking point in ten words or less or I slam this door in your face and go back to bed – which is what will really make my day right now.” Maria’s stern grinding voice seemed to make her point all the more deadly and Natasha choked on her words.

This was really not how she wanted this to go. Somewhere in the back of her mind the thought of turning up with flowers and candy ghosted around – would that even work on Hill? Maybe she should have tried…

“Do you want me to start a countdown for you?” Maria spat the words out slowly, feeling utterly done with this. This would be her last night off between her two month deployments on the Helicarrier and she’d already had her yearly quota of drama negotiating with Fury to not have the leave extended, thinking that a peaceful two days off would have been enough. She hadn’t planned to deal with something like a misfit agent slandering by her front door during that time. But then again, who could really plan for Romanoff? 

“I-I just wanted to…” to what? Take you to dinner and see if Maria Hill is a wine snob? Rendezvous in your office and have watch you fluster about being caught? Kill a few men in the morning then pop into your place for dinner and a movie afterwards? The holes in her not-at-all though out plan were beginning to stick out to her; sure she had some kind of feelings or fascination for Hill but was she at all in the right position to act on those? Did she have _a right to_? Her lifestyle was never meant to be shared.

Maria inwardly groaned as the Natasha’s gaze glazed over, a crease in her forehead confirming the fact that woman had completely spaced out.

“Option ‘B’ it is then” she muttered, pushing herself out of the way as she closed the door. Her body was shivering with the desire to crawl back into her warm bed, it must have had something to do with the way her thin cotton socks practically absorbed the chill of the floorboards – her toes felt like they were being pressed into ice to the point where it almost hurt. But all of that fell to the back of her mind when she saw Romanoff’s features shift just before the door cut her from view.

There was the faintest pained frown on her face as she watched Maria pull away, her eyes narrowed and darkened as her she chewed her cheek, rejection marring her features.

There was a vulnerability there. Natasha never left herself vulnerable.

Maria worked her jaw as she mulled it over .

Before she could convince herself otherwise she tossed a glace around the corridor and decisively grasped Romanoff by the forearm, dragging her through the threshold before closing the door. _If this really is some damned prank I’m going to have your ass in the morning_ , she grumbled as a half-assed justification to herself. 

“Natasha. Look at me” she commanded gently, waiting for the haziness in the woman’s green eyes to fade before continuing. “What did you come here for?”

“Nothing.” Natasha’s voice came out faint and defeated, so much so that it took her a moment to realise the words were hers. What had she thinking? 

“Did Barton send you?” Maria had to ask, to settle the sense of insecurity that was tugging at her.

“No” she breathed after a pause, confusion settling on her face.

“Did someone else tell you to come here?”

“No” she repeated, shaking her head faintly. The corner of her mouth twisted as she tried to figure out where Hill was coming from.

Maria sighed, letting the air settle between them for a few moments as she thought the morning through.

Natasha watched her in the silence, took in the way Maria’s tiered eyes squinted into hers causing her own neck to burn, the way Hill’s fingers seemed to search for a thread or pocket to tug on rather than lay useless by her sides but mostly she was mesmerised by the agitation in her body seemed to suddenly drop away. Natasha didn’t try to deny the crushing ache in her chest, rather she raked her mind trying to understand why she was suddenly scared of what Maria had to say.

“Come sit down, I’ll get you some water” Maria murmured, flicking on sets of lights as she padded off down the corridor.

Natasha stayed startled by the door for a few moments before slowly pushing herself forward in search of Hill. She found her behind the kitchen sink, eyeing Nat as she topped up a glass and walked off to the couches giving Natasha no other option but to follow.

The soft cushions caved under their weight, with Maria perched tightly in the corner and Natasha timidly hanging off the very edge of the seat. Maria’s hands passed on the glass – and hovered there till Romanoff’s grip tightened and it looked like the glass wouldn’t slip onto the carpet and pool across the floor – before they reshuffled her hoodie around her neck and chest and disappeared into the thick pockets. She waited expectantly till Natasha gulped down a few mouthfuls then offered an approving smile and let her gaze wander around the softly lit room.

“So,” Maria started, her tiered form tucked into the seat so that she was facing Natasha with her back pressed flatly into the armrest and the right side of her body slumped into the couches back cushions, “Natasha Romanoff not only decided to get blissfully drunk well into four o’clock on a Sunday morning – as one does” her smile stretched wider with every word, the audacity of it all finally sinking into reality “but also thought the most genius idea to go with that would be to turn up at _my_ doorstep, unannounced, unexpected an- w-wait. My personal details are in a level 9 and higher file, how the fuck did you know where I live?” her fingers habitually scrunched through tangled brown hair, catching Natasha's gaze.

Romanoff shrugged “Spy,” she stated simply, letting Maria make what she wanted out of that as she focused on tugging her eyes back onto Hills. It was oh so tempting to reach out and see if that hair felt as soft as it looked in the yellow light.

Hill huffed, totally unaware of the little battle Natasha was having with her self-control. If there was an award for ‘Little Miss Vague’ Romanoff would trump the whole damn pageant.

“Alright” she let it slip. “So we have a _spy_ , alcohol, my apartment and an endearing attempt at wooing,” she fought a smirk at Natasha’s startled blush, “I’m going out on a limb and saying you’re new to this?”

Natasha childishly tried to turn her alarmed gaze away from Maria. She looked over the far wall as her hands fumbled the glass around. There were a few short shelves drilled into the brick with small pots, photographs, CD’s and odd objects balanced out across them. “That bad huh?” she asked flippantly, wondering how Hill had come to own a brightly painted tiki mask with a rough heart scratched into one cheek.

Maria bit her lip “No, it was…” she sighed. “Sorry I didn’t mean it like that.”

Natasha smiled politely. “It’s fine. I get it”  

“Get what?” Hill pressed, watching the way Romanoff’s eyes danced all over the room but never settled on her.

Natasha took a deep breath, not really caring to explain herself. Her body was numb, her head had started to throb and amongst it all she had realised that she was sitting on Maria Hill’s couch, in Maria Hill’s lounge room surrounded with all the little things that made up Maria Hill’s life and she had never before felt more out of place. A heavy knot lodged in her throat. The kind that makes your jaw sore and your eyes water.

Fingers threaded into her sleeve as Maria’s thumb rubbed into her arm. “You ok?” she asked, concern dripping from the short words.

It was enough to make Natasha want to curl up there and then and sob till Maria left her alone. Instead she stiffened her jaw and nodded once, cussing violently at herself for the thick tear that rolled down her right cheek. She tilted her head back to the far wall and calm stare of the tiki mask hoping that the angle would hide her from Maria and give her a moment to get a grip on the heaving that had started in her chest. 

“Nat it’s ok to say you’re not ok” Maria soothed, tentatively pulling closer to Romanoff’s small frame as a heavy sense of guilt pooled inside her. She pawed a hand over her face and looked at Natasha from under her thin eyelashes. _She looks like she might cry_. The sickening feeling rippled through her.

And that’s when it sunk in.

For the first time since meeting the woman, Maria felt like she was truly staring right at _Natasha Romanoff_. No walls, no faked smiles or layers of false identities. Just Natasha. Sitting in front of her. On the brink of tears. How stupid could she have been?

She breathed out a laugh, her mouth shifting to rest on her clenched fist.

Natasha stiffened, frowning at her in bewilderment.

“What?” she murmured, scrunching her face as if the tight tangle of features would hide the rawness that was clawing at her. Maria’s eyes softened.

“I’m sorry for being an idiot and yelling at you by the door…and for nearly slamming it in your face. I’m just not used to this” she gestured at Natasha’s tensed up body in front of her. “To um…people taking an interest in me. I thought it was a joke. I’m sorry Nat” she hung her head before bopping back up with a sharp smile and glistening eyes. “But you’ve got to admit this really isn’t your style” she sniggered. “…Or maybe it is.”

Something inside Natasha released. A nervousness that she couldn’t quite get a grasp of suddenly fell away and she was left laughing nervously next to Maria.

“I know the regret is meant to come the morning after, but I think it’s kicking in now” she admitted, finishing off the water as she remembered the pounding in her head.

“Do you regret coming here?” Maria asked gently, as if the question was an offer of comfort.

Natasha nodded faintly before heaving her body in a colossal shrug and sliding away from the edge of the sofa, so she was comfortably lounging against the backrest.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow I guess” she mulled, surprised to see the sky outside was warming up with yellow, pink and orange.

Maria chewed a fingernail on her right hand – a habit she thought she had outgrown years ago. The night was slipping away and she felt like when the sun came up and the day rolled in all of this would be an untouchable memory, a whole moment that they could never revisit. She had never seen Romanoff like this, hell she had hardly seen anyone be this open in front of her and it was all stupidly endearing.

If Natasha Romanoff could be so bold and vulnerable, she could too right?

Natasha had shut her eyes so all she heard and felt was the rustling of clothes and a shift in the dip of the cushions. And then her chest exploded.

Wet soft lips moulded against her own till they fit together in the most tantalising way, opening slightly to slide around her upper lip and tease their way around Natasha’s mouth till it was wholly _hers_. Natasha’s eyes burst open to the sight of Maria sighing into her, shifting to grasp a fistful of couch to her right so she could lean her weight right into the smaller woman as her lips parted for more.

Every part of her being fluttered and burned, her mind unable to comprehend anything besides the searing warmth of Maria’s lips and the teasing wisps of a taste that she just couldn’t get enough of.  

They pulled apart slightly, small hands dragging Hills waist till she sat awkwardly on Natasha’s lap as they breathed against each other.

“Was that ok?” Maria panted, somewhat nervously.

“Of course” Natasha heated under Maria’s stare, her blue eyes almost lost against black irises.

“Still regretting this?”

“No” she breathed, lips rushing back to Hill’s with an unsatisfied moan. Her nails clawed into Maria’s hips, crushing the two of them together in need before one arm locked around the taller woman’s back and the other kneaded and scratched at her thigh through the cotton of her pants. But it still wasn’t enough. Her arm unwrapped from Hill’s form in favour of sliding under the heavy fabric of her hoodie, the endless sprawl of bare skin there making her groan into the kiss as she tried to mould herself into the other woman, not wanting a sliver of space left between them.

Maria’s hands snaked around her neck and sunk into thick red hair, tugging Natasha’s head to follow her as she lifted her weight and sunk back down so she sat flush with the redhead’s front. A moan erupted from Hill’s lips and slipped into Natasha’s as the friction hummed through the thin cotton of her pants, Natasha’s eyes blowing wide when Hill’s breasts tickled their way down her own.

They moved against each other, not caring how much time passed as they constantly pulled, shifted and bucked, trying to get as much of the other person – as _close_ to the other person – as they possibly could.

Eventually Natasha’s hands greedily wrapped around the waist line of Maria’s pyjama bottoms, steadily tugging down till Maria slid her hands on top of hers and pulled her away gently.

“We shouldn’t”

Natasha stiffened as she abruptly shrank away from Hill.

“Why?”

“You’ve been drinking” Maria reminded her, peppering soft kisses against her lips before trailing down her neck to sooth away the worry that flashed across Natasha’s features.

“So?”

Hill chuckled into the nook of her neck. “God Romanoff you really are new to this aren’t you?” she pulled up to meet Nat’s puzzled stare, thumping their foreheads together lightly while she hummed. “I think it’d be better if we left it till next time. I can’t believe I have a deployment in – oh _god_ , two hours but do you want to get some sleep before that? And we can talk about _this_ when we wake up…or whenever else?”

Natasha relaxed, nodding against Hill. “ _If_ I wake up. I think I may be dead to the world for a few days” she mused, noticing how heavy her limbs felt. Maria chuckled slightly as she enjoyed the feeling of being pressed so closely to Natasha’s warm body. To _Natasha_.

Her chest squeezed, and she had to quickly pull herself to her feet to stop the giddy feeling from crashing over her. She hummed distractedly as she offered Natasha a hand, which the smaller woman lazily took and let Maria lead her shuffling feet through the haze of the apartment to the bedroom, her eyes trailing all over Hill’s body in disbelief as they went.


End file.
